1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of executing an application and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic apparatuses recently, the functions of a display apparatus are not limited to displaying a broadcasting signal and have been expanded to providing various contents to users by supporting various applications.
Accordingly, users may be provided not only with audio and video files but also with various contents such as web-surfing and games.
Meanwhile, displays typically have very limited memory capacity and thus, when users try to use contents through applications, the display may stop its operation or may not execute a specific application due to insufficient memory capacity.
In order to address the above issues, a separate hardware memory may be added, but this increases costs.